


Incorrigible

by Missy



Category: Beauty and the Beast (Fairy Tale), Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Humor, Library Sex, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 10:25:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beast and Beauty, a library, and a small lesson in the limits of passion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incorrigible

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XII, prompt: Fairy Tales, Beauty and the Beast, Beauty/Beast, library, tongue, skirts. Thank you to Amber for beta!

There were, it seemed, an endless number of volumes to pour over. Beauty couldn’t seem to find what she wanted, her mind flitting from one subject to another furtively.

“What are you thinking of?” came a low growl from across the room.

She flushed and lowered her head. “it turns toward spring,” she declared.

He smiled, the fur of his face giving a suddenly wolflike appearance to his countenance. His hand took possession of her cheek, holding it boldly still. “And what do the animals do in the spring, Beauty?”

She shifted away from him – that subtle way she had of withdrawing when he’d said something she didn’t approve of. “You know as well as I do what they do.”

His paws were warm, strong, but no longer forceful as he turned her toward him. “Do I?”

She felt the heaving of his chest, and the heat pouring off of his body. She did not recoil from the life in him but move boldly toward his body. “You might show me.”

His lips turned downward. “You know very well I cannot.” He stroked her arms. “But there is a way.”

“How should we…” she began.

“Shh,” he requested. “Lie down on the table.”

He pointed at the large oaken table a few inches behind him. Beauty was forced to walk around him, quietly enjoying the caress of his eyes on her body as she sat down on the table.

“Raise your skirts.”

Her eyebrow rose instead. “Truly?”

“Please.”

She raised her skirts, but he bent over her body for a kiss instead. It was extended, with a sweet pressure, his fur tickling her face terribly. When Beauty was languid and well-melted from the heat of it, he shifted toward her breasts, lapping them through the material.

“When I am human,” he informed her, “my tongue won’t be as long. But you won’t mind, will you?”

She moaned. “No…indeed…if you will still caress me this way.”

By then he was kissing her belly through the red taffeta. “Lovely girl. Darling, wonderful Beauty. Let me taste you.”

Her legs spread without conscious thought, and he dipped between them with leonine quickness. She knew well what he would do to her, having given the sensation to herself a few times, but the sight of him barbarically conquesting her sex left Beauty dizzy with longing. She sobbed and writhed, twisting against his confining touch. Soon her knees buckled and her hips thrust up against his sodden face. The trembling of her legs ceased – she quickly realized she wasn’t the only one doing some trembling.

He stood up and panted, staring at her with his large, dark eyes, and held up one trembling paw. She had not noticed his lust had been self-satisfied. “This,” he said, showing her the small pool of liquid that had pooled in his palm, “is the wage I must pay to be near you.”

She sat up and, dazed, though the intent behind her actions could not be clearer. She took his paw and licked it clean. One glanced up into his face told her that he was shocked. “You’re incorrigible,” he complained. But then he grinned. “And I adore it.”


End file.
